Beneath
by Kurumaka
Summary: A SkyLoxUniverse PWP with no summary what-so-ever. Enjoy if you can.


Jason/TrueMU's POV  
I just finished playing Jenga with the guys, who were now sitting in my living room, waiting for me to return with the promised snacks I've gone to get. The game was exhausting and my arm ached from pulling back the string and aggravating the cuts, but it was fun. With the others, I felt that I actually belonged somewhere, and what a good feeling that was!  
I yawned as I used my left foot to open the door to the living room, carefully balancing a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of chips in my hands.  
"You'd make a great waiter," Sky commented, "Really!" he added as I stopped in my tracks. Imagine me in an apron. Ew. I shook my head.  
"Haha. Very funny." I stretched the 'e' for added sarcasm. The bowls were set onto the coffee table and a small chatter started in the room. I've noticed Sky and Ty give me weird glances and even exchange some between themselves, but I paid it no mind. They were they, so some things were bound to be weird.  
After a while, though, Jerome and Quentin said they were already leaving, Jerome visiting his Bacca (the two of them should really get together some time soon) and Quentin going to his girlfriend's. That left me with Sky and Ty. And an awkward atmosphere.  
When I sat on the couch opposite them, thinking about anything to talk about to fill this heavy silence, they both rose simultaneously and sat on either side of me.

Sky's POV  
I gave Ty the signal and we both sat down next to Jason. He started to get fidgety, so I put an arm around his shoulder and Ty mirrored the motion.  
"Hey, Jason," he jolted at the touch.  
"Why do you wear your suit all the time?" Ty finished.  
Jason fidgetted under our arms, looking at his feet. (Or maybe the floor. We had no idea.) "Uhh… So everyone knows it's me!"  
Bullshit.  
"Do you ever take it off?" Ty's fingers started rubbing small circles on Jason's shoulder.  
"'Course I do."  
"Then…," I leaned closer, whispering where I thought his ear would be were it not for that stupid helmet. "…would you take it off for us?"  
"…No…" he said hesitantly, fiddling with his hands.  
"Why not?" Ty joined me with the whispering on the other side.  
"…I…" It seemed Jason couldn't find what to say. "…F-fine," he said finally, "but it's on you!"  
Jason ducked under our arms and unzipped two zips that held the helmet in place. He grasped the helmet tightly and slowly, with his hands shaking, raised it.

TP's POV  
As Jason set the helmet down on a coffee table, a dual gasp could be heard echoing through the otherwise silent room. Jason gulped and reached for the helmet again, only to be stopped by four hands.  
Two tan hands grasping his own, pale ones and two, also pale, wrapped around his midsection.  
Ty's hands tightened around him as he leaned to whisper into his ear. "You're beautiful." Ty then proceeded to gently lick at the shell of the ear. Jason visibly shuddered under the ministration, sagging back against Ty's chest.  
Sky used the distraction to slowly unzip Jason's suit. He tugged the sleeves down, but Jason then seemed to realize his intentions. He fought against Sky's tugs, desperately trying to keep his suit on, even though he was wearing a white shirt underneath.  
"Calm down, Jason. It's okay." Ty murmured calmingly into his ear. Jason stopped struggling, defeated, but tightly shut his eyes.  
Sky slowly slid his sleeves down and let them dangle from Jason's waist. Another dual gasp was heard and Jason hundled up on himself, still squeezing his eyes shut.  
Now they've seen them. Not only him, but them, too.

Ty's POV  
I locked eyes with Sky. This is not what we expected.  
We didn't know what we expected, but certainly not this.  
To see Jason's face for the first time was one thing, but to see that his arms were littered with angry red lines was absolutely different thing.  
I squeezed him a bit more tightly and Sky brushed his curly bangs out of his eyes. The same heterochromic eyes opened to look at him, unshed tears clinging to his lashes. I took hold of one of his forearms and Sky held the other one and we raised them at the same time. Our lips met his skin at the same time, just gently pressing onto the lines.  
His eyes widened and he didn't know who to look at, so he just kept turning his head. I admit, it looked absolutely adorable.  
"Y-you guys…" Jason mumbled, "You… Are-aren't d-disgusted?"  
It was our turn to be wide-eyed.  
"Why would we be disgusted?" Sky asked, hugging Jason, making him get squished between our bodies. He didn't seem to mind one bit.  
"Everybody is." Jason mumbled under his breath.  
"We aren't everybody." I said and latched myself onto his neck, trailing kisses along his neck and shoulder. Sky nodded unconsciously and with one hand gently lifted Jason's chin. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jason's lips.  
Jason wrapped his arms around Sky's neck and I tugged the suit down the rest of the way. Jason cautiously stepped out of, never breaking his kiss with Sky.  
"Jason, you're beautiful." I mumbled into his skin as I started sucking on the junction of his neck.  
He let out a long moan and Sky used his unintended invitation to enter his mouth. He ran his tongue over Jason's, making his shoulder sag and he would've probably fallen were it not for us holding him.  
I let go of his neck when I saw a dark mark forming and softly tugged at the hem of his shirt. He and Sky parted, Jason's breath laboured, and Sky helped me pull the shirt over his head. We turned him around and I happily locked our lips in a passionate kiss.  
Jason's mouth tasted like strawberries mixed with a little bit of mint. I moaned softly at his taste and he in turn moaned as Sky ran his hands down his sides. He let Jason go in favour of tugging his own shirt off and we changed places again, Sky suckling another mark on the other side of Jason's neck while I pulled off my V-neck.  
Four eyes watched me intently, two hidden behind dark glasses, one blue and one green watching me with admiration. I returned to Jason, running my fingers through his soft-as-feathers hair.

Jason's POV  
I still didn't understand why they weren't disgusted as everyone else. They were even worshipping my body, it seemed.  
This piece of knowledge made my heart beat faster and harder and my brain melt like an ice cream. Ty was petting my hair in just the right way and Sky was sucking on ny neck, on the other side that Ty had been before. He was probably trying to make a mark just as Ty was previously.  
The thought of being marked by these two sent a jolt straight south. Ty must've noticed, because he smiled sweetly at me and his hands moved to undo my jeans. Sky's, in turn, moved up my chest and ran over my nipples. The motion sent jolts through ny body, making me buck slightly into Ty's hands.  
Sky continued to abuse my chest as Ty pulled my jeans down along with my boxers, leaving me naked between the two of them.  
Ty then did something I would've never expected. He grasped his headphones and threw them onto the pile of clothes that was slowly expanding on the floor. He smiled hesitantly and I raised a hand to run my fingers over his slightly pointy ears. He shuddered and leaned into my touch.  
Meanwhile, Sky unbuckled his own pants and reached around me to do the same to Ty's. When they rid themselves of their last garments of clothing, they tugged me into my bedroom and all but threw me onto my queen bed.  
They crawled over to me from different sides, Ty settling behind me and Sky in front of me as I laid on my side.  
Another unexpected thing happened: Sky pulled off his dark sunglasses.  
I gazed into his soft buttery eyes with my heterochromic ones. They were so soft they looked nearly white.  
"I'm sensitive to light." Sky mumbled, his voice thick and deeper than normally.  
"See? It's okay," Ty mumbled into my ear and trailed his hand down my side, "We all hide something." he finished just as he brushed his fingers over my erect manhood.

TP's POV  
Jason moaned loudly as Ty wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly started moving up and down. Sky grabbed his jeans and searched his pockets for the little tube he left there. When he finally found it, he returned to his previous position, laying in front of Jason.  
He opened the tube with a small pop and squeezed a good amount of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. His now wet hand brushed against Ty's, but continued past Jason's manhood. His forefinger gently circled Jason's entrance, but didn't push in after Jason's gasp.  
"Is it okay, Jason?" he asked and moved his other hand to one of Jason's perk nipples.  
Jason, lost in the multiple sensations, could only nod slightly, but that was enough for Sky, as the finger slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Ty stroked slightly faster to distract him from any pain he felt as Sky's finger gently and slowly pushed in and out.  
Jason's broken moans and gasps just urged them on. Sky carefully added another finger, pinching Jason's nipple when his eyes scrunched. It didn't take too long for him to relax, though, and soon he was rocking back and forth, trapped between the dual sensation of Sky's fingers and Ty's hand.  
Sky added third finger, wincing at Jason's obvious yelp of pain, and mashed their lips together. However, Ty ran his thumb over Jason's slit and Jason shuddered, a loud wail of Ty's name ripping past his lips. Sky deemed it okay to move fingers, trying to change their angles without hurting Jason further.  
After a few tries, his fingers brushed against the desired spot and the cry that left Jason's lips should've been banned by law. Sky's name sounded so good being shouted by Jason's husky voice, thick from pleasure. Jason's vision was obscured by spots of white, his body twitching from the sensations that he never felt before.  
Sky's fingers left him, as well as the warmth of Ty's hand and he was turned onto his back with Sky hovering above him.  
"We'll be gentle, I promise," Sky mumbled ad he locked their lips and slowly pushed inside Jason.  
Jason well near screamed, Ty hurrying to kiss him and wiggle his hand between their slick and sweaty bodies to grasp Jason's shaft and running his thumb over Jason's slit, a thing he obviously enjoyed.  
"Ty!" Jason moaned, bucking his hips, unintentionally impaling himself onto Sky's shaft. "Aah!"  
It took all of Sky's self control not to slam into Jason's velvety tightness, instead slowly and carefully pull out and push back in, making sure that Jason was accustomed to his size, which was… Not that small.  
"You okay, Jason?" Ty asked as Sky pulled out until only the tip stayed inside and slammed back inside, making Jason moan wildly.  
"Y-y-yeah…" Jason managed between gasps, moans and groans. Ty smiled sweetly at him and took hold of one of his scarred hands. He kissed all the lines sensually, making Jason moan and Sky quicken his pace. Ty moved Jason's hand over to his own neglected shaft, Jason getting the hint and gently, uncertainly, wrapping his slender fingers around Ty's manhood.  
Ty moaned at the friction, leaning down to kiss Jason's already swollen lips. The sight was enough to make Sky moan and thrust a little harder. He started angling his hips, looking for that one spot to bring their partner the bliss that he deserved.  
It was obvious when he hit it, thanks to Jason shouting his name to the Aether and the tightening of his passage. He also tightened his hold on Ty's shaft, making him buck and moan loudly. Sky aimed to hit the spot with every thrust and Ty sped up his hand's motion. Jason was moaning wildly beneath them, bucking with every thrust Sky plunged into him and every jerk of Ty's hand. He tried to mimic Ty's movements with his hand, only succeeding a little bit, but Ty was groaning loudly into his mouth, so he figured he didn't do that bad.  
Ty moved his left hand to his already sensitive nipples and started to pinch and tug at them, varying between them. A knot formed in the pit of Jason's stomach.  
"S-Sky! Ty! I-I will-!"  
"Come for us, Jay." Sky leaned down to whisper into Jason's ear.  
This sent Jason over the edge where he was for a long time. He moaned louder than before and arched his back beautifully off the bed, his cum splattering onto his and Sky's stomachs. His passage tightened unbelievably and forced Sky to come, his seed flowing into Jason, making him moan in his post-climax bliss. His hand continued to move up and down Ty's shaft and only a few more tugs and Ty was shouting his name and coming all over his own stomach.  
The three of them collapsed onto the warm covers, immediately tangling their limbs. Ty took hold of Jason's wrist once again and kissed a few marks before letting it drop and gazing into Jason's blue and green eyes.  
"We love you," echoed from Ty as well as from Sky from behind him, "So so much." Sky mumbled. "You don't even know." Ty mumbled and hugged his as tightly as their position allowed them.  
Jason could feel tears pricking at his eyes. He never felt more welcomed anywhere, never felt more wanted than he did now, tangled between his two best friends, who just confessed they loved him. He couldn't hold back a sniffle.  
"I- I love you two so much, too!"


End file.
